gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Van
Van is the main character of Gun X Sword. A drifter who aimlessly wanders the planet called "The Endless Illusion" to exact one goal, revenge. Appearance From head to toe, Van dresses in what looks like a black tuxedo topping it of with a hat fashioned like a cowboy. On the right, his hat has a large golden ring that jingles without true reason behind it. The shirt he wears beneath the long tuxedo-like jacket is a simple white shirt similar to a button-down dress shirt with a black ribbon tied about the collar. He seems to possess a rather slender and lanky build, but doesn't slack much in muscle. One noticeable mark on his chest is a distorted scar that resembles a surgery that had bound him to the armor, Dann of Thursday, to save his life. History For an episode-by-episode summary, see [[Van: Series History|'Van: Series History']]'.'' '''Van is the primary protagonist of the series. He is traveling the world, searching after a mysterious man with an artificial claw hand who killed his bride, Helena, on the day of their wedding. Van swore to kill this man to avenge Helena. His primary weapon is a shape-memory cloth held at his side like a pistol. When an electrical charge is run through the weapon, it can change configuration to a dueling sword or extend to grapple or embed itself into walls. Van can also spin it in place from its hilt at high speed to act as an efficient shield against projectiles. Through his travels he has been given several titles, including: "Van the Unemployed", "Van the Freeloader", "Hangover Van", "Steel Van", "Invincible Van", "Pretty Boy Van from the Garbage Dump", "Van the Unsung Hero who Gives It All He's Got", "Van of the Dawn" (his favorite), "Daybreak Van", "Nice Guy Van", "Van that Weird Guy who Helped Out", "Van of a Thousand Conquests", "Van of a Thousand Naps" (according to Joshua), "Van, The Devil in The Poisoned Tuxedo", and "Van the Devil's Swallowtail Suit". Although laconic and calm of nature, whenever information about the Claw's whereabouts are mentioned, he quickly shifts to extreme anger. His white Armor, Dann of Thursday, or simply Dann, is held in place over the planet in a crucifix-shaped satellite, and is launched to his position when he twists his hat 180 degrees, holes varying in size form on his sword and then swings a 'V' with his sword in the air. It is one of the strongest armors on the planet, and uses a sword as its primary weapon. Due to Van's position as one of the "Original Seven" he needs to enter his armor once a week to regenerate. If he does not, he will fall ill and eventually die. In addition, Dann's regenerative abilities grant Van immortality as long as he rides periodically. Van tries his best to remain un-involved with those he meets along his way, and if he does help them, he does so out of public sight. He has an extremely low tolerance for alcohol, and drinks milk instead. When dining, he asks for all the available seasonings or all the condiments. Although unexplained at first, he also possesses an unusual scar on his stomach; a circle split vertically down the center with seven lines radiating from the outside. Van has a habit of forgetting the names of those he meets on his travels, especially Carmen, much to her chagrin. It wasn't until later that he begins to remember consistently. The first whose name he begins to remember is Wendy. The only person's name whom he does remember right away is Priscilla because she is a strong opponent which Van considers to be almost on the same level as him. He is shown to still love his wife Helena even after her death and shows no romantic interest in anyone else. He suddenly disappears without saying goodbye, and doesn't show up until a few years later, unwittingly meeting Wendy at her home. Personality Being one of those keep-to-self, self-dependent type of people, Van usually puts forward a rather quiet disposition. Possessing a demeanor where he seems to care less about anyone else when he meets someone new, Van is just a silent person. More or less, a drifter, a vagabond. That silenced, keep-to-self demeanor does quickly change when it comes to women. Van is a man who believes that a woman should be treated properly. A believer of chivalry and being a gentleman. This is noticeable several times when Wendy finds herself wrapped up in a dangerous situation. An example of this is shown in the first episode when Lucky grabs Wendy by the head and shows her the traumatic devastation in her hometown of Evergreen. Van retaliated and saved the town by defeating Lucky while riding Dann. Another part of his personality is his rage. Every time the infamous name of "The Claw" comes up, his face twists. Eyes filled with wrath, his voice snarling out. This comes from the fact that he is bent on revenge. Battle Information Battle Style: When it comes to combat, Van isn't really one to have his guard down. With the possession of the weapon that links him directly to Dann of Thursday, it not only acts as a summoning device. The strange sword in itself serves many useful purposes. Attached around his waistline, appearing to look like a belt-like item, the sword is in a lax state. Able to be relaxed to look like a mere piece of cloth, it is easily revertible into a whip-like attribute. In this, it can be used to not only stretch and smack, it possess a vast quantity of versatility. This mean's that Van can not only stretch and bend it, he can use it to wrap around any desired object just like a whip. For instance, he can send it toward an opponent who's using a simple pistol, wrap it about the weapon, then immediately straighten it into a sword to knock it out of the opponent's grip. Just as it is versatile, the whip-like structure of Van's sword is sharp. This means that he doesn't even need to have it in full form in order to cut anything. The weapon's distance, is also not limited. Therefore, it adds even more range to its use. The technology that binds the weapon to Armor is highly advanced, meaning it's still unable to be fully deciphered, and recreated in the present times. Van, himself is very adept at both long and short range combat. Along side this, he's a master swordsman. This proves to be good against most foes, however, when using Dann it wasn't enough to dispatch all of the stronger opponents he faced when chasing after The Claw. It wasn't until after he finally figured out how to utilize Dann's special attributes that he was able to use both Dann's natural abilities as well as his own to fully succeed in destroying The Claw's 'dream' and, in turn, saving the world. Calling on Dann of Thursday: Typically, about the time Van chooses to summon Dann, he seems to be pissed off. Literally filled with rage at the mercy of idiotic enemies. For example, his first battle in Evergreen against the man who believed that "luck" was the only thing he needed to get by while trying to lead his gang into destroying the town for the money in the mall's bank safe. The man, his name was, literally, "Lucky". Van hit his last straw with the man when Lucky grabbed the girl, Wendy by her head, (who had earlier begged him to help the town against the Wild Bunch by desperately saying she'd become his bride) and forcibly smacking her around before making her watch the act of his gang wreaking havoc and destruction on her hometown. This would be when Van appeared to "Save the Day", more or less. When Van summons Dann of Thursday to aid him, his right index finger slips through the space of the ring on his cowboy-like hat and tugs it to the left displaying the V-shaped slit in its design right at the center of his forehead. Following such, that blade of his is in full sword form and gaining several holes through its center down toward the tip of the blade. Thus, completes the first act. Further onto the actual summon itself, Van begins by drawing a large number seven ( 7 ) in the air followed by the letter V. These two appear visible in a frail glowing blue aura momentarily. Meanwhile, up in space, the satellite that Dann is presently resting in begins to run a sequence of program runs to ensure current condition. As stated prior, Dann and Van are connected by a simbiotically linked through a special surgery. Therefore, Van's life is dependent on Dann, and vice versa. When Dann is properly summoned forth from the satellite in space, it comes hurdling downward. When it reaches Van's targeted landing site, it slams right into the ground as if it were a sword in itself. After this, Dann mechanically goes through a metamorphosis to take on the true form. Hopping into Dann's cockpit, Van sets his sword pointing vertically down while the strange hilt mechanizes to clasp around his hand and wrist. "Dann, wake up, I need you", is a manner in which he can awaken Dann and utilize his abilities through a voice recognition system. Thus, battle will commence. Once all is said and done, Dann inevitably takes back to the estranged sword-like format, rising back into the sky and resting back in the satellite. This is for more than just mere storage. Dann's rest in the Satellite, as mentioned prior, allows him to regenerate and fix damages done from battle. Relationships *'Elena': Van's bride who was murdered and his motivation for seeking revenge on the goddamn bastard with a claw where his hand should be. Elena was involved with researching the Original Seven Armors. *'Wendy Garett': Van's first traveling companion. Wendy is sweet on Van but sometimes becomes agitated with his childish behavior. *'Carmen 99': An information broker who has known Van for some time. She is sweet on Van and often gives him a hard time. *'Priscilla': An Armor rider that the Rail Work Corporation (RWC) hired Van to compete against in the B-1 Grand Prix. She is sweet on Van and for some reason Van can remember her name while he often cannot remember other peoples' names. *'Dann of Thursday': Van's Armor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Armor Riders Category:Protagonists